Jaded eyes
by XxSaku-HimexX
Summary: A love triangle between friends. Heart break and passion, who will sakura chose and will sasuke stay?. Not good at summarys, so just read it! :


The pitter patter of the rain against my window woke me up. It was still dark in my room, so I automatically thought it was still once I got to the window and pulled back the blinds, there were poeple in the streets, all carrying umbrellas. _Did I sleep in?_ I thought to myself, If I did my mom would have surely came in and woke me? right?

"_Mom? Dad?"_ I called out as I made my way down the staris. The liveing room was dark, but the kitchen light was on. I walked in and noticed a small pink paper sitting neatly on the dinner table. I sat down and read it.

_Dear Sakura;_

_Your father and I were called out on a mission._

_Your to have dinner at Ino's tonight._

_Oh! and Sasuke Uchiha is coming over to drop off some paper work later._

_Tell him to put it in my office._

_ -Love Mom and Dad._

_"Sasuke?.." _I murmured. Ever since Sasuke returned to the village a year ago, We havent really spoken. He doesnt really talk to anyone, except for naruto. I shrugged and headed back to my room. I quickly brushed through my tangled pink locks, sliped on my dark blue mini skirt and read V neck shirt.

As I made myself a bowl of cerel, my mind began to wonder. I thought back to how life use to team 7 was a_ team._ We had made some good memories back then. I thought about all the battles we had, and how we always came through it on top. Even when it seemed like all hope was gone, Naruto would give his little speech and we'd pull through. I really miss those days.

I finished my breakfast, and headed to the sink to rinse out my bowl.

Soon after Sasuke came back to konoha, We all became Jounins. I even heard Naruto was offered to join the anbu black ops, I'm not sure if he took the offer though. We all kinda just lost touch, doing our own little things. We werent team 7 anymore. we lived separate moment of remembrance was interrupted by a knock at the door. I set my bowl in the dish washer to air dry and dashed to anwser it.

I turned the nob and meet the cold gaze of back eyes. A young pale faced male stood in front of me with dark spiky hair that reached his neck. Though he was smileing, it didnt reach his eyes.

"_Hey Sasuke-kun" _I said, studying his face.

"_Hello, Sakura." _He replied in a warm voice.

After we greeted each other I gestured for him to come in. I slowly closed the door behind us. I was determind to spend sometime with him, I wanted to know how he was doing, But more importantly, I just wanted to hear his voice.

"_So um, Hows training going?_"I asked as we walked in to the liveing room.

He ploped himself down on my couch and flashed me a grin as he crossed his arms over his chest. _he looks kinda different _I thought to myself, _Taller maybe? _I sat next to him and smiled.

"_Trainings going good, I've tought Naruto a few things and vice versa." _He streched his arms and placed them behind his head and looked over at me, again with that same smile that just wouldnt reach his eyes.

"_How about you? How have you been Sakura?"_I blinked a few times as I absorbed his question. How have I been? I wasnt really sure, This year has been like a daze. It feels almost surreal to be sitting here with sasuke, it doesnt seem like he's been back for a year now, It's more like he returned just yesterday. It hadnt really clicked for me yet, I was stuck in a whirl pool of mixed emotions, I couldnt really wrap my head around the idea of him being back for _good._ Part of me was afraid he'd leave again.

"_I-im doing good I guess. I've been asinged to teach a small class of kunoichi on the art of medical ninjutsu. So I've been really busy. __I cant remeber the last time I saw any of our old friends!" _I droped my gaze to the floor and took a deep breath while nervously placeing a lock of my pink hair behind my ear. A rush of warm air blew across my neck, It caused my whole body to shiver.

"_You let your hair grow out alittle, huh?" _Sasuke stated as he twirled a small piece of my hair with his index finger. I let out a low gasp as I slowly turned my head. Sasuke was now sitting closer to me. The warm breeze I felt seconds before was his breath. The sent was sweet. everytime he exhaled it washed over me, warming my flesh , reaching right down to my bones.

"_Y-yes I did. I got sick of cutting it." _I replied, blushing slightly.

My words hung in the air as we stared at each other. Neither one us then, I could be just imagineing it, but his face drew closer to me, his lips just inches from mine..

"_KNOCK KNOCKK!"_

We both jumped to our feet and looked at the door with wide energic voice that belongs to none other then Uzumaki Naruto, called out our names.

"_Sakura-chaaan~ Sasuke! are you guys in there!?"_


End file.
